This invention relates to an antifraud credit card assembly, and more particularly to such a credit card assembly that is of the utmost simplicity, ease of use and minimum cost, while at the same time being highly effective in preventing misuse of the credit car assembly.
A search hereon has revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,399,473 September 3, 1968 Jaffe 3,624,938 December 7, 1971 Richard 3,787,839 January 22, 1974 Fayling 4,109,689 July 18, 1978 Broune 4,432,567 February 21, 1984 Stockburger et al. ______________________________________
Jaffe '473 relates to a combination credit card and is really just an electric switch.
Richard '938 relates to a foolproof credit card and, like Jaffe '473, is really just an electric switch.
Fayling '839 relates to a magnetic viewer device having movable anisotropic elements. It is complicated to manufacture and assemble, bulky and costly, and may not be altogether reliable.
Broune '689 relates to a transaction card, having permanent indicia for designating an authorized user of the card. One or more rotatable discs with coded indicia thereon may be viewed through a window to complete a coded designation of authorized use. The Broune device is easy to make and low in cost, but the code must be previously known to restaurants, hotels, and so forth. Furthermore, Broune is not concerned and does not deal with magnetic stripes.
Stockburger et al. '567 relates to an authorization card with one or more storing zones for storing information defining the extent of authorization, for example credit information in the case of a credit card. The card is complicated to make and use by a card owner.
These prior patents are believed to be irrelevant to the patentability of the present invention.
Important objects of the present invention are to provide an antifraud credit card that is of the utmost simplicity and ease of use and minimum cost while at the same time is highly effective in preventing misuse of the credit card.
The manner in which the invention attains these objects of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.